It's a Cat
by Uncontrolled Shipper
Summary: Neku/Shiki, Joshua/Riku —Los recuerdos de ella reencontrándose con él, jugando Tin Pin Slammer, gritando, sonrojándose y sonriendo, atosigan a su pobre memoria en menos de lo que puedes decir "Mierda".


_Bien, primer fic de TWEWY que hago. Quedó raro, principalmente porque no sé cómo coño escribir a Joshua y el resto de los personajes me salieron medio raros, but idk.  
>Sí, sí. Sé que no hay muchos fics para este fandom en específico, tanto en inglés como español, y… como no me gusta el JoshNeku, no he jugado Dream Drop Distance como para shippear RikuShiki, y el único fic hasta el momento que de verdad me ha gustado es un JoshRiku, decidí elegir este ship tan canon en TWEWY como el amor de Rhyme hacia su collar de campana. _

_Así que, si están aquí para molestar, como diría Rubius "Relajen las tetas"(¿?). _

* * *

><p><strong><em>Disclaimer: <em>**_Kingdom Hearts y TWEWY no son míos. __SINO, TWEWY YA TENDRÍA CONTINUACIÓN. _

**_Advertencias: _**_Hm… spoilers, Joshua/Riku, Neku/Shiki. __Ooc y un muy patético intento de fluff._

**_Nota adicional: _**_YU AR MAI SANSHAINN~.  
><em>

* * *

><p>Los lentes de Shiki se resbalan de su nariz un poco, llegando a caer sobre la mesa del puesto de ramen, y Neku, con un gesto casi impropio de él, los recoge con cuidado de no ensuciarlos, volviéndolos a dejar donde pertenecen: en la cara de Shiki, quien se sonroja y vuelve a su comida.<p>

Y, aunque Neku no sabe por qué, encuentra ese gesto adorable.

A pesar de que la apariencia de Shiki es bastante diferente, no por eso deja de ser _ella_. Un claro ejemplo, es cuando una de las costuras de su camisa se deshizo y estuvo mirándolo fijamente por un poco más de una hora, hasta que se cansó y empezó a coserla con rapidez, importándole poco sus quejas.

_En cierta manera, es una obsesiva-compulsiva. _

Beat dice algo que intenta parecer un chiste y la única que ríe es Rhyme —quien se reiría de cualquier cosa que su hermano dijera, en realidad—, porque Neku no lo entendió y la castaña no pareció encontrar el humor.

Una persona toca su hombro de improvisto y el Sakuraba da un respingo, girándose rápidamente para encontrarse sólo con Joshua y su sonrisa ladina de siempre. Un suspiro sale de sus labios.

—Ustedes —dice Joshua, dejándose caer entre Neku y Shiki. El cocinero lo reconoce al instante y, mientras ríe, empieza a hacer algo para el recién llegado— son un amor, permítanme decirlo.

—Oye, tú—Beat habla con la boca llena. Rhyme apoya el mentón en su mano, sus ojos brillando con felicidad. Le encanta estar con sus amigos—, ¿dónde estabas?

—No creo que te incumba, Daisukenojo, pero estuve en las Islas Destino —El grito de Bito no se hace esperar, y pronto, una sarta de reclamos es ignorada olímpicamente por el Compositor—, volviendo al tema inicial, Neku, ¿no has pensado en invitar a salir a la señorita aquí presente? —Joshua empieza a comer de su plato lleno con fideos y señala a Shiki con la cabeza.

Y la Misaki desea que de pronto se la trague la tierra cuando el de cabello naranja se atraganta con el caldo del ramen.

_Oh, claro que lo había pensando._

—Es cierto —Rhyme interviene, por pura ociosidad—, ¿qué acaso no se preocupó cuando conocimos a Riku y Sora, hm?  
><em>No ayudas, niña.<em>

—Estás aprendiendo cosas buenas, Raimu —Halaga Joshua, brindándole una sonrisa cálida a la hermana de Beat—, entonces, ¿Neku?

—No diré nada. _Bocas flojas_…—El adolescente sólo pincha su comida con desgana. Tiene ganas de gritarle al rubio y decirles a todos que dejen de especular tonterías.

Sin embargo, no le afecta tanto como pensó desde un principio.  
>Los recuerdos de ella reencontrándose con él, jugando Tin Pin Slammer, gritando, sonrojándose y sonriendo, atosigan a su pobre memoria en menos de lo que puedes decir "Mierda".<p>

Frunce el ceño.

Tal vez, en realidad está enamorado de Shiki con todo y su rara cosa negra…

—Shiki, ¿me puedes prestar tu cerdo? Quiero verlo, de cerca —suelta, extendiendo la mano en su dirección, haciendo a la chica resoplar.

—Mr. Mew no es un cerdo, es un gato, Neku —lo corrige, como si fuera obvio—, estoy segura de que Riku reconocería la diferencia.

Y la ceja de Joshua —puede jurarlo por su vida. ¡Incluso jugar el Reaper's Game de nuevo, si es necesario! — tiene un movimiento posiblemente involuntario, quedando un centímetro más arriba de donde debería, ante la mención del Maestro de la Llave Espada.

—Igual, préstamelo.

Entonces la escucha suspirar tan melancólicamente, que tiene un escalofrío.

—Vale.

Silencio.

Rhyme y Beat comienzan a murmurar entre ellos, seguro pensando en nuevas ideas para su acto de comedia en A-East —el cual, el mayor siempre termina arruinando.

—No te lo devolveré ahora —Neku aparta al animal de peluche del alcance de su mejor amiga.

—¿Eh?  
>—Si prometes tener una cita conmigo, te devuelvo a tu cerdo.<p>

—¡Es un gato, Neku! ¡Un _gato_!

—¿Entonces…?

—…No me molestaría…

* * *

><p>—... Son un incordio, Riku, te lo juro —Joshua tiene una taza de café del Señor H en la mano y las piernas apoyadas cómodamente en el regazo de Riku, quien sonríe, todavía sorprendido por todo lo que le está contando.<p>

Esta en su totalidad seguro de que _nunca _desde que se conocen, Joshua soltó tantas palabras seguidas.

—... Tengo la ligera sensación de que no pueden hacer nada sin mí. Es decir, creo que mi perfección los inspira o algo por el es-…

—Joshua —lo interrumpe, con la mayor suavidad posible. Cat Street es silenciosa, tanto que cualquiera se asustaría, aunque sólo un poco. Hanekoma seguro está ocupado por allí, molestando a los chicos con sus burlas—, esa cara que haces es bastante graciosa. ¿Te puedo besar ya?

* * *

><p><em>¿CUÁL ES LA MORALEJA DE ESTE FIC? SÍ, TIENE UNA: <em>

_"A Joshua no le gusta que hablen de su macho". _

_Bueno, bueno, me alegro de que le haya gustado a la chava hermosa que me arrastró consigo al fandom de Kingdom Hearts y TWEWY. Shibuya's Composser eres un sol, no te apagues *kokoro*._

**_~Nezum… ahno. _**


End file.
